Death Magic Skills
Death Magic skills give you more power with red and black magic. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice spirit trophies to the Altar of Torment located in any town. Base Skills *'Diabolism' :Points in this skill increase the total amount of red and black gems you can place in your pouch at once (1 skill per gem up to 25 then 3 per gem after that) and give roughly 0.05% resistance to death magic depending on your contravention. *'Red Magic' :This is your prowess with red magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of red gems by 0.2%. *'Black Magic' :This is your prowess with black magic direct damage. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Additionally each point in this skill lowers mana and energy costs of black gems by 0.2%. *'Staves' :This is your prowess with staves. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage with staff attacks. Additionally when using a staff all your gems that you click to use while in play use 25% plus 0.15 per point in this skill less energy for a maximum of 40% less energy. *'Sleight of Hand' :If you have a staff equipped you will begin combat with the first gem in your pouch already in play. Also if you have a staff equipped you will have a 0.1% chance per point in this skill to have the effects of any gem you use to go off twice. *'Destruction' :Each point in this skill gives a 0.2% chance of doing critical damage with direct damage gems. When using a staff you gain an additional 10% chance. Level 20 Skills *'Inferno' :Every point in this skill increases the damage from red direct damage gems by 0.35% but if you have a staff equipped it increases blue gem direct damage by 0.2% as well. *[[Necromancy|'Necromancy']] :Every point in this skill increases the damage of direct damage black gems by 0.35% and if you have a staff equipped it affects direct damage green gems by 0.35% as well. *'Dark Patience' :Every point in this skill increases the damage and duration of black damage over time gems by 0.5% but if you have a staff equipped it affects all colors. *'Longevity' :Every point in this skill gives you an extra 0.5% max energy when using a staff or 0.15% max energy if no staff is equipped. *'Outbreak' :Every point in this skill gives you a 0.1% chance when using a staff or 0.02% when not of boosting your damage over time gem damage by 25% and applying the effect to all enemy targets. Level 40 Skills *'Everence' :Each point in this skill gives you an extra 0.75% max energy. *'Hasten Demise' :Each point in this skill increeses the speed at which damage over time gems work by 1% for staff users and 0.25% for non-staff users. *'Rupture' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.15% chance when successfully using a damage over time gem of causing all other similar damage over time effects to immediately cause all their damage before applying the new effect. This skill only works when a staff is equipped. Level 60 Skills *'Burning Soul' :If you have a staff equipped each point in this skill gives you a 0.5% chance when struck by melee or ranged attacks of causing the attacker to burn for 30 damage over 30 seconds with unlimited stacking. *'Deathflow' :Each point in this skill provides a 0.1% chance for staff users to perform a deathflow when using a damage over time gem increasing its total damage by their intelligence and concentration. This will at most double the damage of the spell. Level 80 Skills *'Improved Rupture' :When your target’s health percentage is below 0.2 multiplied by your amount of points in this skill then your ruptures will have a 100% chance of occurring. At maximum skill your rupture will always occur against targets with less than 20% health. This skill only works when a staff is equipped. Category:Skills Category:Death Magic